Intercambio Equivalente
by Leiram
Summary: Edward decide viajar con su hijo a la nación de la Isla del Este para encontrar una solución a su caída de pelo. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío. Lo único que me pertence es Evan.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del último capítulo/epiosdio del manga/Brotherhood.

**Notas:** Inspirado en el comentario de Arakawa del cuarto bosquejo que hizo y salió publicado en el Sketch Book (traducido al español por _**belenaza**_ de LJ en esta entrada: h t t p : / / b e l e n a z a . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / 1 6 0 9 7 . h t m l). Su comentario era este:  
_"Mientras tanto, Ed llega a la edad adulta y siente la presencia de la "crisis capilar" en su futuro. Entonces decide emprender un viaje a la nación de la Isla del Este en busca de "Wakame" y "Konbu", alimentos medicinales del Este muy valiosos que hacen renacer el cabello...  
¡Estoy pensando en esa épica historia!... ¡Hablo en serio!"_  
En cuanto leí esto supe que tenía que hacer un fic así que lo hice. Al final me terminó saliendo un fic más de Ed como padre que lidiando con su crisis capilar, pero me terminó gustando el resultado.

* * *

**Intercambio Equivalente**

Edward Elric se encontraba mirando la ventana con mucha anticipación. En esos momentos estaba viajando en un crucero turístico que se dirigía a la nación de la Isla del Este, un pequeño país que se encontraba relativamente cerca de su continente. A pesar de no ser una nación muy grande como Amestris o Drachma, era muy popular en general por sus bellos paisajes y buen clima trópical. Otro punto que lo hacía muy visitado era las hierbas, frutos y otros alimentos originarios que eran medicinales. A pesar de tener un buen sistema médico, la medicina alternativa era muy popular allí. Y aquel justamente era el motivo de su viaje.

Edward con sus treinta y ocho años se encontraba sufriendo la famosa llamada crisis de los cuarenta. Y uno de los temas que lo estaba volviendo loco (y a la gente alrededor suyo, especialmente a su familia) era su cabello. En pocas palabras, le tenía pánico a la caída de pelo. Fue entonces que comenzó a buscar frenéticamente algún método para detener aquello y las investigaciones dieron sus frutos cuando escuchó hablar sobre dos alimentos de la Isla del Este que hacían renacer el pelo, el wakame y el konbu. Sin pensarlo fue a comprar un boleto para el próximo barco que se dirigiera allí; no sin antes preguntarle a Winry y sus hijos si querían ir, por supuesto. Lamentablemente Winry no podía acompañarlo ya que tenía demasiado trabajo como para posponerlo y su hija no estaba interesada en ir.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar? –preguntó una voz cansada al lado suyo. Edward se volteó para verlo. Así era, ni Winry ni su hija lo habían acompañado, pero sí su hijo adolescente de quince años.

-No, ya estamos cerca de la isla. Si miras por la ventana vas a poder ver la tierra. Probablemente falten dos horas. –El muchacho bufó.

-Eso aún es mucho para mí. ¿Por qué te tengo que acompañar en este estúpido viaje? Acepta ya de una buena vez tu vejez.

-¿¡Evan, que te dije sobre mostrar respeto hacia tu padre! ¡Además no estoy viejo! –lo reprendió molesto. Adolescentes, tan problemáticos. Su hijo no siempre había sido así de irrespetuoso, pero desde que había entrado en la adolescencia su carácter se fue volviendo problemático. ¿Acaso todos los chicos a su edad eran así? Él no recordaba haberse comportado de esa manera cuando tuvo quince años. Sólo deseaba que su pequeña de trece no tomase el ejemplo de su hermano mayor.

En realidad su hijo también se había negado a acompañarlo, pero Winry insistió en que lo hiciera, diciendo que sería una excelente oportunidad para que ambos crearan mejores lazos de padre e hijo. Y, sorprendentemente, ella logró convencerlo. A veces se preguntaba qué métodos usaba su esposa para controlarlo.

-Yo sólo digo la verdad, que estés negado a ella no es mi culpa –le contestó y, acto seguido, sacó un libro para leer. Ed suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía caso responderle. Sólo esperaba que el resto del viaje y la estadía no fuesen muy difíciles. Afortunadamente sólo eran tres días y dos noches.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El mercado central de la capital de la Isla del Este estaba completamente abarrotado y Edward y Evan trataban de abrirse camino. Después de haber pasado tres horas desde su conversación, el barco arribó al puerto de la capital. Entre que salieron del crucero, llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban y se asentaron, volvieron a pasar otras tres horas. Ya para cuando ambos decidieron salir a pasear y conocer un poco el centro estaba anocheciendo.

-Las horas sí que pasan volando –comentó de forma casual Ed. Su hijo asintió y bostezó un poco. Parecía ser que el cansancio del viaje le había bajado. Él también se sentía igual-. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos y nos vamos a dormir? Mañana saldremos a pasear un poco y compraremos el wakame y el konbu.

-Me parece perfecto –contestó él y así ambos se fueron en busca de un restaurante.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Oye, viejo, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –inquirió Evan mientras desparramaba la comida con su tenedor. Ed pudo adivinar que estaba nervioso.

-Sí, claro, dime.

-¿Cómo te le decl… -terminó de decir su pregunta en un murmullo tan bajito que Edward no alcanzó a escuchar el final. Las mejillas de Evan estaban ruborizadas.

-¿Qué cómo qué?

-¿¡Qué cómo te le declaraste a mamá! –gritó. Todos a su alrededor dejaron de hablar y los miraron por unos minutos antes de retomar sus conversaciones.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? –inquirió el ex alquimista curioso.

-¿Qué importa? Es sólo curiosidad. Con eso te tiene que bastar, ¿no? –Ed rió por adentro al ver el rostro sonrojado de su hijo. Podía darse una idea del motivo de su pregunta.

-Bien, eso pasó ya hace varios años, pero aún lo recuerdo con claridad –empezó a contar nostálgico. Evan lo escuchó con atención-. Como ya sabrás, después de que tu tío y yo finalizáramos nuestro viaje nos quedamos viviendo por dos años en la casa de tu madre y su abuela. Y bueno, en ese tiempo ocurrieron varias cosas entre nosotros, pero nunca me animé a confesarme y-

-Sí, me imagino, pero te pregunté por tu confesión, no por tu historia amorosa –lo cortó secamente el joven, algo incómodo.

-Sí, perdón, tienes razón. Como te iba diciendo, nos quedamos viviendo por dos años con tu madre hasta que tu tío y yo decidimos volver a viajar, pero esta vez por separado. Él decidió ir al Este, donde se reencontró con tu tía en Xing, mientras que yo al Oeste. Tu madre me acompañó a la estación de trenes y en ese momento supe que debía decírselo así que me confesé.

-¿Y qué le dijiste? –Ed sonrió ante la pregunta, como si la hubiese estando esperando.

-Hice una paradoja con la Ley de Intercambio Equivalente. Le dije que le daría la mitad de mi vida si ella me daba su otra mitad.

-¿Eh? ¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, así es. Increíble, ¿no?

-No, es decepcionante. –Edward se quedó de piedra al oír la respuesta de su hijo-. Por la forma que lo estabas contando pensé que había sido algo _cool_, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario. Siento pena por mamá.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué? –preguntó su padre, un poco desesperado. Su hijo, a modo de respuesta, sólo negó la cabeza, como si lo diese como un caso perdido. Ed decidió no ahondar más en el tema por su propio bien y comer.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Muy bien, ya estamos aquí! –exclamó Edward, otra vez parado en el medio del centro de la capital. Su hijo, que estaba a su lado, lo miró.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Ahora fue el turno del padre de mirarlo.

-¿Cómo "y ahora qué hacemos"? Eso debería ser obvio, ¡vamos a comprar wakame y konbu!

-Sí que estás obsesionado con tu pelo… Deberías aceptar de una buena vez tu vejez. Créeme, será lo mejor para ti.

-¡Deja de llamarme viejo! -exclamó el ex alquimista y empezó a dirigirse hacia una tienda que mencionaba en un cartel que vendía aquellos dos alimentos. Evan lo siguió rodando los ojos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Ya compramos el wakame y el konbu, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora, Evan? –El susodicho lo miró con una cara llena de vergüenza.

-¿Tenías que comprarte todo el wakame y el konbu?

-Pues claro, tengo que abastecerme por varios meses. No esperaras que venga aquí cada quince días, ¿no? –dijo Ed, indicando lo obvio (para él). Evan sólo se llevó una mano a su cara y negó la cabeza otra vez-. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a esa librería de ahí y compramos algunos libros?

La cara del adolescente se iluminó en cuanto oyó a su padre decir eso y ver el edificio que señalaba. Asintiendo, empezó a dirigirse con rapidez hacia allí, casi corriendo. Ed lo siguió de cerca. Si había algo que los dos compartían eso era su amor por los libros.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen cruzar la calle la luz cambió. No obstante, lo peor de todo fue que Evan no pareció haberse dado cuenta porque siguió caminando.

-¡Evan, detente! –gritó Edward. El susodicho reaccionó y se detuvo, dándose vuelta para ver a su padre, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, ambos oyeron un bocinazo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ed corrió y agarró a su hijo, tirando las bolsas que cargaba los alimentos al piso en el momento en que lo tocó. Y en ese segundo lo sacó del camino del auto que trataba de frenar.

-¿¡Están bien! –gritó el hombre que salió de su vehículo después de haber logrado frenarlo a varios pasos de ellos. Había sido un milagro que lo hubiesen esquivado.

-¿Estás bien, Evan? –preguntó Ed con preocupación mientras se cercioraba que no tuviese alguna herida tocándolo.

-S… Sí, estoy bi… bien. Perdón –contestó el muchacho shockeado.

-¡Ten más cuidado al cruzar! ¡Podrías haber muerto! –lo reprendió. El joven sólo asintió y volvió a murmurar una disculpa. Suspirando de alivio, lo abrazó con fuerza. El chico correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Señor? –preguntó reluctante el conductor, no queriendo interrumpir el momento-. ¿Se encuentran bien? Lo lamento mucho.

-No se preocupe, usted no tiene la culpa –trató de tranquilizarlo Ed y miró el espacio donde antes estuvieron a punto de ser atropellados. Sus ojos se agrandaron en cuanto vio las bolsas que anteriormente estuvo cargando arrolladas y destruidas en el piso-. El wakame y el konbu… -dijo con pesar mientras bajaba la cabeza con derrotes, pero al ver el rostro de su hijo sonrió-. Pero no importa, lo importante es que Evan esté bien. Ya volveré a comprar más de nuevo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Cómo que ya no queda más? –preguntó Ed. Ya era la quinta tienda a la que iban y aún no conseguían éxito. Al parecer el wakame y el konbu eran alimentos que se agotaban con mucha rapidez.

Al salir de la tienda y mirar que ya era de noche, Edward suspiró derrotado. Sería mejor que ambos regresasen al hotel para dormir. Al día siguiente a la mañana debían abordar el barco que los llevaría de vuelta al continente.

-Será mejor que regresemos. –Evan sólo asintió y empezó a caminar a su lado.

Desde el incidente del auto se mostraba en silencio y no hablaba, excepto para dar algunas respuestas cortas si le preguntaba algo. Ed sabía que debía sentirse culpable así que trató de pensar en algo para tranquilizarlo.

-Sabes, -empezó a decir, captando la atención de su hijo-, cuando me confesé ante tu madre ella me dijo fui algo ridículo por usar la Ley de Intercambio Equivalente. Y entonces me dijo que no me daría la mitad de su vida sino toda. Después se avergonzó y dijo que sólo me daría el 85%; recuerdo que me reí bastante en ese momento por como dobló y reformó la Ley de Intercambio Equivalente. En ese momento supe que prefería esa Ley que la alquímica y con el tiempo me di cuenta de cuan cierta era.

-No entiendo, ¿qué reformó mamá?

-Que si uno da algo a cambio, entonces lo que recibirá será algo mucho mayor. Yo le propuse a tu madre que le daría la mitad de mi vida y ella decidió darme toda su vida; bien sólo el 85% -Rió un poco recordando la confesión. A continuación miró a su hijo con una mirada suave-. Y hoy perdí el wakame y el konbu, pero a cambio logré salvarte la vida y estás a salvo. Y eso definitivamente es una recompensa mayor. No me arrepiento de lo que hice así que deja de sentirte culpable.

Puso una mano encima de la cabeza del joven y lo acarició. Evan no respondió y asintió; su rostro no era visible porque su flequillo lo tapaba, pero Edward supo que había entendido bien.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¿Dónde estará Evan? Si no se apura nos perderemos el crucero –murmuró Edward mientras caminaba sin cesar en el puerto.

Los dos habían partido juntos y habían llegado con dos horas en antelación. Pero en cuanto llegaron su hijo le dijo que iría a comprarse algo antes de salir porque ayer no pudo. Ed lo había dejado, pensando que no se tardaría mucho, pero ahora sólo faltaban diez minutos para que saliera el barco.

Dando la doceava vuelta en círculo, vio a lo lejos a su hijo acercarse mientras corría. Sus manos estaban cargando dos bolsas.

-Evan, ¿dónde estabas? ¡El barco está por partir! –lo reprendió en cuanto llegó.

-Lo siento, es que me costó bastante trabajo conseguirlos.

-¿Conseguirlos? ¿Conseguir qué? –inquirió con curiosidad, preguntándose que cosa tan importante se tuvo que comprar como para retrasarse tanto.

-¿Cómo qué cosa? El wakaba y el konbu, por supuesto –respondió él mientras le entregaba las dos bolsas que cargaba-. No es mucho, pero al menos tendrás para un mes y pico.

-Evan –dijo Edward completamente conmovido-. Gracias.

-¡Eh! No empezaras a llorar ahora, ¿no? Porque sería vergonzoso. ¡Abordemos el barco! –exclamó el muchacho mientras arrastraba a su padre a la plataforma.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tres días después del viaje la vida volvió a la normalidad para la casa Elric al llegar los dos hombres. Era bien temprano en la mañana en aquellos momentos y todos, excepto el padre de la familia que se había levantado, estaban durmiendo.

No obstante, el grito desgarrador del ex alquimista resonó en toda la casa. Con rapidez los tres miembros restantes se levantaron y se dirigieron al baño, de donde oyeron provenir el grito, preocupados.

-¿¡Ed, estás bien!

-¡Papá!

-¡Viejo!

Winry abrió la puerta y los tres se encontraron a un Ed en lágrimas. A su alrededor había varios cabellos en el piso y su cabeza se veía despareja como si se le hubiese caído un montón de pelos.

-Ed, ¿qué pasó? –preguntó Winry completamente atónita. Una cosa era que a uno se le cayera un par de pelos a veces, pero aquello ya era demasiado.

-N… No sé. Simplemente me levanté como siempre y vine al baño, y cuando me vi al espejo me di cuenta que se me había caído varios cabellos. Y cuando me lo toque con la mano se me salían más, ¡es horrible!

Winry se llevó una mano a la boca y a continuación abrazó a su esposo para consolarlo. Su hija también fue a hacer lo mismo. Evan, mientras, abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¡Ahora me acuerdo! –exclamó. Los tres lo miraron-. Cuando fui a esa tienda a comprar el wakabe y el konbu la vendedora me dijo que no debían mezclarse a la hora de comerlos ya que perderían sus efectos curativos y darían el efecto contrario. Que suerte que ninguno de nosotros, excepto tú, lo hicimos.

Ed simplemente lo volvió a mirar y colapsó en el piso. No tenía ni energías de reprenderlo. Winry se agachó para tratar de levantarlo y le murmuró unas palabras de consolación, diciéndole que si comía ambas cosas por separado entonces recuperaría el pelo perdido.

-Pero mira el lado positivo –siguió diciendo el muchacho en un intento de consolar a su padre-, ahora que te irás quedando calvo podrás aceptar con más facilidad tu vejez.

-Evan, cállate –le dijo su hermana, preguntándose como es que nació con un hermano mayor con tan poco tacto.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no escribía algo de FMA. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
